Struggles with Strawberry Syrup
by santoryou
Summary: Lawlu - HBD Luffy! (5/5) - Law's tale of woe: Complying with Luffy's shenanigans don't always end well. This is a gag fiction; don't take it so seriously.


I was woken by a good, mind-rattling shake. "Law I'm so sorry about yesterday~" I slowly open my eyes only to find Luffy pushing his face against mine. "Luffy-ya, how about some distance?" Luffy pushed harder and started bawling like a two year old, "Djjo you haate mbee noowwh?! You want distance Laaw?!" I stick my fingers into my ears till his rave comes to a stop. I then pinch his cheeks and move back a bit, "Luffy, I meant that physically. You were ramming my face."

I scratch the back of my head, "and the incident yesterday night, you can forget it." Luffy smiles finally, "So you're not mad? Does it hurt? Do you want to bite mine?" I kiss him on the head. He was the world's cutest creature ... the cutest creature that could possibly bite your penis. "No, no. I still feel bad!" He reaches into his boxers, "BITE MINE!" I hold his hand still before he pulls it out. "Luffy I told you it's fine! I have no intention of biting you or your dick." Yes, yesterday the captain of the Strawhat pirates almost bit off my member. It was anything but fine; it hurt like crazy. 'Why' you ask? Well, It all started with strawberry flavored syrup that the cook made to go with our shaved ice.

+ Rewinding a day back / an afternoon on the Sunny's deck.

"Sanjiii! This is so good!" Luffy reached over and squirt more syrup onto his ice scoop. It was more like 'strawberry syrup soup with a hint of ice' at this point. "Of course it does! I made it! It'll taste good with everything; even meat." The cook seemed to brag. I could swear at this point Luffy's eyes shone with enough brightness and intensity to melt all the shaved ice the cook managed to make. I really couldn't help but tease, "Ohh?~ But the blueberry flavored one tastes way better." He burst into a superfluous rant, "Are you an idiot? This might as well rival the One Piece!"

He was indisputably the easiest target; and I couldn't help myself, "I think blueberry flavoring might give your One Piece a run for its money" He then stopped all of a sudden and turned really red. "Fine then! I'll just have to make you like it!" He pushed his hat to cover his face, and all you could see was a grin. But it wasn't one of those typical 'Happy~go~Lucky' Luffy grins. No, this one had an aura of evil surrounding it; he was up to no good. He lifts his hat a bit just so his eyes can barely catch mine. He winks and stuffs the syrup bottle into his pocket.

+ Night time in the Captains Quarters

He pushes me into his room giggling like a five year old that'd just been caught stealing cookies from the kitchen or something. You could hear his heartbeat thump against his chest; he was too excited for our usual evening rituals. He shut the door and pulled that darned syrup out of his pocket. "Oh dear god, tell me we're not having strawberry syrup sex. I don't think I can swallow any kind of syrup after your cook's sea king roast." I walk up to the cabinet and change into pajama bottoms. Luffy likes my tattoos so we agreed that I wouldn't sleep with a shirt on around him. "Laaaaw~ Please! Just this once! You won't even have to do anything~" He falls onto his knees and wrapped his arms around my hips, attempting to pull me to the floor, and I just drag him with me as I move to the bed. I lay down while he still whines, still clinging to my hips and I try to distract myself with a book ... until he chomps on it and threatens to rip it apart. I set it down on the table. "Luffy, what will it take for you to stop pestering me?" He smiles "Ten uninterrupted, strawberry flavored, minutes!"

I give in. How could I refuse this cute being? It would be exhausting to anyway. "Fine." He gave me the biggest grin before jumping onto my lap and straddling my hips. "Oi, Luf-" "SHUSH! You agreed to ten **uninterrupted** minutes so that's what you're getting!" His lips crash onto mine and our tongues begin to wrestle for a short 10 seconds before he swiftly pulls away. "Something wrong Luffy-ya?" He reached for the strawberry syrup and spread it all over his lips. "Oi Law, my fingers are all sticky. Take my shirt off." Compliantly, I take it off and stare at the scar in his chest. He then spreads the syrup onto his collarbone and all around his chest. He smiles at me "Try licking it off. It might taste better." I smirk, "Let's see then." I start with his lips, giving them the proper sucking they needed, and fuck, do I love it when those lips rumble from his moans against mine. "I think we've come to an agreement, Captain." He pants and between his pants he manages an "I told you so!" I continue down the trail of syrup he had spread for me. Tracing every muscle on his abs, feeling his chest rise and fall at the tip of my tongue.

Every breath he drew and moan he let out just drove me insane. I lick, suck, and kiss my way up to his nipple. Teasing it playfully as he tightens his grip on me. I pull away and go back to his lips for another deliciously wet, kiss. His tongue rebels against mine trying to push it down and I knew exactly how to deal with a rowdy mugiwara-ya; knock him over the edge. I pull him closer and buck our members against each other. He goes numb and leans onto to me, but then pulls away. "Time-out! Now it's your turn to spread the syrup wherever you want!" Oh, it's payback time.

I take the bottle in one hand, and pull out my penis in the other. He watches in amazement, licking his lips and giggling as I squeeze the syrup onto it. Smirking at him, I say "Knock yourself out Luffy-ya." He brought himself down to reach his new makeshift popsicle. His tongue pressed against the top and smothered the syrup all over my length. I bite my lip holding back any moan that might escape my mouth. He laps up syrup from the bottom and pulls it all the way back to the tip which he teasingly flicks with his tongue. He closes his eyes as if he was trying to focus or something. His saliva mixes with the syrup, he was drooling a bit too much. His tongue stops moving and he drops his head to my thigh, my member still in his mouth, poking the inside of his cheek. I sat up straight "Luff-" I was cut off by his snores.

He was snoring. He was fucking snoring. He pestered me for this and now he's sleeping. I gaze at his peaceful expression. You wouldn't think he was the same insomniac from two years ago. I tilt him to the side and attempt to pull out from his mouth. Sure enough, the moment I moved, "STRAWBERRY POPSICLE!" he yelled before chomping down on my length. I was in a state of numbness for a good thirty seconds before screaming like I've been stabbed in the face. I kick him away and jump off the bed running to the bathroom penis first. I hop into the shower and toss my pants and start washing off the syrup and –oh blood. Sanji comes running in after me and pulls open the shower curtain to reveal me and my um... bloody penis. "What's wrong!? I heard you shouting and-" his gaze was now directed at my 'wounded soldier'. He raised his eyebrow looking at me, then my penis; then back at me, then my penis. "How did that happen?" Shit. Shit. Shit. "I-I-I was ... it got caught in my zipper." He turns his head to the left to see my discarded pajama pants, which had no zipper. "How did you manage that when you don't have a zipper on your pajama bottoms?" Please man, just leave my chewed chew toy and me alone. "Did I say zipper? I meant-" Luffy runs in with a panicked look on his face. "LAW! Did I really do what I think I did?!" Lovely, just lovely, "No Luffy, see there was this evil zipper and um-" He gets closer, "NO! I'm pretty sure I just bit your penis!" Sanji's jaw almost hits the ground. "I'm so sorry Law! It was just the syrup! It tasted so good!" Luffy yelled, and Sanji's jaw now began excavating the bathroom floor tiles.

Zoro strolls in, "Oi, What's going on, I heard all the yelling and- Ah." Zoro's eye now lays on me. Sanji runs, grabs Zoro's arm and dashes out, dragging the swordsman with him. Luffy turns to me, "I'll go get Chopper! Stay put!" I grab him before he takes off. I let out a sigh; this was too exhausting. "I'll go to the infirmary and patch up, go to bed and wait for me."

After some disinfecting and patching up, I return to the captain's quarters only to find a tent on top of the bed. I pull the blanket off to find a flustered, teary Luffy under it. "What's wrong Luffy?" I ask, laying down next to him and pulling him to my chest. He was too cute, he'd give Bepo a run for his money. "I hurt you Law." His sniffles pierce right into my rusty heart. "Yep, you kinda did. But sobbing isn't going to heal it, Luffy." He rubs his tears onto my chest "then what should I do?" I smile at him, stroking his cheek. I pull the blanket over us and say, "Maybe tomorrow, we can try a bite-less blueberry syrup session." And I get the most adorable "Yosh!" in reply. I plant a kiss on his forehead and we both doze off, leaving another 'Mugiwara Adventure' behind us.

* * *

**Omake Time!**

"Sanjiii~ Breakfast! Oh, and also here. I borrowed this yesterday." Luffy places the bottle of strawberry syrup onto Sanji's kitchen counter. Sanji stares at it in disgust. "Luffy, you can keep it." Luffy gives him a questioning look. "But what if you need it later? It can be used on anything!" Sanji looks at Luffy and back at the bottle currently sullying his counter top. Law strolls in the kitchen, walking awfully strange. He glares at the bottle of syrup and then smiles suggestively at Luffy before sitting down. Sanji activates Diable Jambes and Collier Strike-s the bottle off the counter and directly into the garbage bin.


End file.
